Better Off
by RockStar Lover
Summary: What does a girl do when she finds herself falling for her best guy friend? What does a girl do when that friend is Sirius Black? Two friends learn that some things are better off, but some things are better with change. SBOC. May hint at JPLE and RLOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. And, I'm **not** JK Rowling….

Better Off

**Chapter 1**

Anastasia King took a step back, examining her surroundings. There in front of her was the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Ana took a deep breath and casually began walking towards the barrier until she was so close to it, it looked as is she would collide into it, but instead she disappeared behind it. Ana was in awe. Here was Platform 9 ¾. She smiled to herself and through the crowd made her way to board the Hogwarts Express. Many compartments were already full. Ana soon found a compartment with only one occupant, a boy no older than herself.

"Can I sit here?" Ana's voice was quiet and sounded a bit frightened. The boy merely glanced up at her and shrugged. Ana frowned, making friends wasn't going to be easy. Nevertheless, she sat down across from him. His black hair casually fell into his grey-blue eyes. She noted that he seemed preoccupied. Ana cleared her throat awkwardly, "I'm Ana King."

"Sirius Black," he said meeting her green eyes for the first time. He gave a weak smile as though apologizing for not having more to say. Sirius was usually so talkative, that he could be considered annoying at times. He knew this.

"What h-" But before Ana could complete her question, someone interrupted.

"There you are, Black." spat a young girl, though Ana noted she had to be older than herself, with long black hair and very harsh features for someone her age, yet there was still something pretty about the girl. "Auntie asked me to keep an eye on you-"

"I can take care of myself, Bella," Sirius replied hotly.

"She doesn't want you embarrassing or disgracing the family in any way, you hear?" With that 'Bella' spun around and left wearing an expression of disgust on her face.

"You're related to _that_?" Ana asked bluntly. Sirius grinned, the first real grin that day. He liked this girl already.

"Yep. She's my cousin, but you know the saying- you can't pick your family…obviously. You said you were a King, didn't you?"

"Yes," replied Ana, unsure of what Sirius was getting at.

"Hmm…" he replied after a moment.

"What?" Ana said impatiently

"I don't think we can be friends, hun." He said finally. Ana raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing at her lips," Well, _hun_, maybe I don't want to be friends." Sirius gave a deep, heartfelt laugh.

"I was only joshing. You come from a pureblood family too, you see and my family would like that too much. I'm kinda a rebel. In fact, I live to spite my dear ol' mum. But I like you, Miss King and I'm willing to overlook your family history and be your friend anyways."

Ana laughed, "Well then, I guess I could overlook the fact that you're a Black and uh 'be your friend anyways.'" Sirius smiled and Ana noticed his eyes danced with laughter. They began chatting. Ana learned that Sirius's family 'lived and breathed the dark arts' and were serious mental with their 'pureblood nonsense', where he could care less about blood.

Coming from the wizarding world, they both shared a love for Quidditch, though neither one planned to go out for a house team. And both as it seemed, had a sense of humor, but Sirius proved to be more of a practical joker than Ana.

"What house do you want to be in?" Sirius asked.

"Hey! I started to ask that before _your_ cousin interrupted."

"Oh well. I asked it now, so?"

Ana thought about it some before answering, "Ravenclaw, I guess. You?"

Sirius scoffed, "Anything but Slytherin. My whole family tree can be traced back to that house, but I don't care- I'm not like them."

"I asked what you wanted, not what you didn't want."

"Well, if I have to choose, Gryffindor, I think. They're known for their loyalty and bravery and brave I am," he said sticking out his chest. Ana giggled, but confessed, "I hope we're in the same house. I don't really know anyone else."

"Hey, we'll be friends no matter what, promise." Ana smiled and then Sirius added with a smirk, "Unless you're in Slytherin, then we might have some problems." Their conversation was interrupted once again. A tall boy with deep brown eyes and light shaggy brown hair had just poked his head in the compartment.

"May, I sit here?" Sirius didn't hide his annoyance, but Ana didn't notice.

"Sure, come on in," she said with a smile as she moved closer to the window, which was unnecessary as there was already enough room for the boy to sit. There was a look of relief and gratitude on the boy's face.

"Thanks," he said gratefully as he sat down. "I'm Remus Lupin." He offered his hand to Ana, who took it.

"Pleasure. Ana King." Remus turned to face Sirius. Sirius gave a little nod of acknowledgement and without any emotion said, "Sirius Black." Remus nodded back and smiled. Before a conversation could start two more boys rushed into the compartment. Ana began to wonder if she would meet any girls, well any girls other than that 'Bella Black." One of the boys was tall with untidy jet black hair; the other was short and rather pudgy, with sandy blonde hair. Both were out of breath. The latter collapsed into the space by Remus

"I didn't think we were gonna make it, Peter!" The boy with black hair spoke, his breathing returning to a regular pace as he sat by Sirius.

"Neither did I," said Peter, "Th Th Than-Thanks, for helping me with my trunk, James."

James smiled, "It was no problem. Besides, now we both have a friend, before we even get to the castle." This time Peter smiled, "We're friends?" Ana immediately got the impression this kid didn't have too many friends back home.

"Of course!" said James factually. James suddenly became aware of the others in the compartment.

"Hi. I'm James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Anastasia King," replied Ana introducing herself properly for the first time that day, "But please call me Ana."

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin."

James smiled, "Well it's nice to mean you all. This here is Peter," he indicated to the boy sitting across to him. "I recognize the names Black and King coming from a wizarding family myself, but I'm not familiar with Lupin?" James said somewhat sympathetically to Remus.

"Oh. It isn't a big deal. We're a small wizarding family. My dad's the first wizard in his family for centuries and Mum comes from a small wizarding family herself. We live far out in the country away from anyone, really." No one notice Remus's bitterness as he spoke his last statement

"Ohh, the country, I bet it's beautiful there during the night," Ana said.

"Yeah, I suppose it is," replied Remus.

"So, James what have you heard about the Black Family?" Sirius spoke suddenly.

"N-Nothing," James said worriedly.

"I know what my family would say about the Potters' so, come on tell me, what do the biggest blood traitors to date have to say about the Blacks?"

James shifted uneasily, "My dad always said not to judge someone solely on what you've heard about them, but my mum wanted me to stay away from you and any Blacks, says she knows it for a fact that your family is obsessed with the dark arts."

To James's surprise, Sirius smiled, "Mother always did know best, "stay away from any Blacks", Merlin knows I try to do so myself." James laughed and Peter, Remus, and Ana smiled.

Soon enough the train had come to stop. The first years, were led by a man of no ordinary size named Hagrid, who introduced himself as 'Keeper of the keys and grounds of Hogwarts'. Hagrid directed the group of first years across a huge lake.

Ana couldn't recall ever feeling as nervous as she did at the sorting that was taking place in the Great Hall. Her thoughts were diverted as she heard a familiar name being called.

"Black, Sirius." Sirius to his delight was placed into Gryffindor. Several names later "King, Anastasia" was also sorted into Gryffindor. She joined Sirius at the Gryffindor table, which had erupted into applause, welcoming a new Gryffindor. They were soon joined by James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew from the train. It was that evening that seemed to have bonded the five students, some tighter than others, as friendships were formed that would last a life time, although they didn't know it at the time.

As a new term at Hogwarts started, Ana also found herself becoming friends with redhead Lily Evans, a fellow Gryffindor, with a temper to match her hair.

Five years later, Ana was entering her sixth year at Hogwarts. Despite the fact that James was very open about his affection for Lily and Lily was just as open about her 'feelings' for James, Ana became good friends with both. Lily was easily her best girl friend. The two shared many late night talks and laughs throughout the years. Sirius and Ana became friends instantaneously, which explained her friendship with James, Remus, and Peter. She liked the boys and seemed to have something in common with each of them, so her friendship with each went beyond just being accepted because she was Sirius's friend. Ana now had four protective brothers at Hogwarts and she didn't seem to mind too much.

Together Lily and Ana entered the Great Hall. Ana opened her mouth to comment on the new school year when a low voice called, "Looking good ladies." Ana smiled to herself.

"Sirius Black." She knew it was him yet she wasted no time to turn around and come face to face with Sirius. Lily fought back her annoyance after all, Sirius wasn't the one she had a problem with, it was that wretched Potter.

Despite herself Lily asked, "How was your summer, Sirius?" Ana noticed Sirius's grey-blue eyes go dark before he answered.

"Fine," he replied, "I spent most of it at your that boyfriend's of yours."

"Potter is not my boyfriend!" Lily spat, her temper flaring and she quickly stormed off to the Gryffindor table. Ana looked at Sirius as if she was scolding him.

"What?" he asked mocking innocence.

"You know better than to bring up James to her." Sirius placed an arm around her shoulder and very smoothly said, "Perhaps that was my way of getting you alone." Ana rolled her eyes, but inside she was fighting the butterflies swarming in her stomach. Sirius had been Ana's since their first year at Hogwarts. Ana wasn't sure when her crush on Sirius first developed, but she did know she had to ignore it. For starters, it was Sirius Black and knew more than a few girls who were more than willing to go out with him. Worse of all, Sirius knew it and took advantage of it. He was hardly with the same girl longer than a week. But more important than his reputation was the friendship Ana and Sirius shared. Ana could only imagine the worse when she thought of Sirius and she becoming a couple—the break up. It's only natural that their friendship would be awkward afterwards, never mind the possibility that their friendship could even be nonexistent. Ana shook her head, she was better off.

**

* * *

Okay that's the first chapter! J****I hope you liked it, please please review!**

**Also, I'm aware that Bellatrix didn't attend Hogwarts when Sirius did and as accurate as I want the story to be, I still decided to use her. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything. Although I guess I hold the rights to Ana. If I ever meet JK I think I'll ask if I could trade Ana for Sirius. :)

Chapter 2

The first day of term was exactly as it had been for the past five years. The self-proclaimed Marauders, Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius joined Lily and Ana in the Great Hall for breakfast and their head of house, Professor McGonagall, passed out their schedules. But this year, sixth year students met with McGonagall to discuss the classes they would be taking based on their O.W.L. scores. Ana was continuing with Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and to her great dismay Potions. She had her mind set years ago to become an Auror, for a reason she had yet to share with anyone at Hogwarts. After Lily thoroughly compared her schedule with Ana's, she announced, "We have Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions together." James was casually trying to read Lily's schedule over her shoulder and was failed miserably.

"Potter, go sit down." Sulkily, James took his usual seat by Sirius, who snatched Ana's schedule before she even had time to read it properly.

"Ana," Sirius's voice was full with curiosity, "What career are you pursuing?"

"Auror, why?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion for Sirius's sudden interest in her future.

Sirius grinned, "That may explain why we have all our classes together."

"What?" Ana's voice was neither curious nor excited.

"Yep, yours truly is becoming an Auror too."

"Well…don't think you this means you can skive off in all your classes copy everything from me." Remus laughed at Ana's statement, "I've been saying that since first year."

Sirius feigned hurt, "I wouldn't dream of it." His dark eyes shone and Ana smiled. Lily gave a curious glance at her friend and then at Sirius, but turned away before either could notice.

The rest of the day passed quickly and smoothly, which came as a shock to Lily and Ana as Severus Snape, to no one's surprise, was also continuing Potions. Sirius often referred to Snape as a "slimy Slytherin git". Over the past years, James and Sirius took every free minute to ridicule, hex, or by any other means, embarrass Snape. But Snape wasn't innocent either, he often to advantage to hex or duel either Sirius or James, especially in public. But when Potions this year rolled around, neither Sirius nor James acknowledged Snape and Snape returned the favor.

September passed most of the sixth years in no time and October approached with haste. The air was becoming crisp and cool as students began to settle into their new routines and schedules at Hogwarts. October brought new excitement to the students. Qudditch practices were starting and students in third year an above were granted trips to Hogsmeade, a nearby wizard village. October also meant that winter break was only 2 months away as Ana reminded the marauders one day after class. Sirius became unusually quiet at the mention of the holidays and Ana noted to talk to him when they could be alone.

By noon the Great Hall was buzzing with a rumor that Dumbledore would be making a special announcement at lunch. As Dumbledore stood, demanding silence as he did, an unnatural hush fell over the great hall.

"Students it gives me pleasure to inform you all that a ball is to be held on Christmas Eve." Excitement swept the hall. Dumbledore paused in amusement waiting for voices to die down before continuing, "May I inform you that the ball is only open for those students in sixth year or above, though younger students may be accompanied by an older student. More details will come in time." Dumbledore took his seat.

Ana turned to Lily, "Think you'll stay here for the holidays then?"

"Or what go home to Petunia and miss the ball? I opt to stay. You will too, won't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Ana turned her attention to Sirius who was on his third helping of pudding. He felt someone's eyes on him and turned to see Ana looking at him. Not looking away, Ana spoke, "I'm going to go the library during break." She then shifted her gaze as if she had addressed the whole group. Only a few minutes after Ana left, Sirius announced he was going to head of to the common room. Ana waited for him just outside the Great Hall.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he smiled. Together the two began walking aimlessly around the castle. A few moments passed before either spoke.

"Sirius what's going on at home?" Sirius sighed, half in amusement at Ana's directness and accuracy.

"Nothing too unusual. I didn't hang around there long enough for anything bad to happen, so don't worry. I was at James's most of the summer. His mum adores me, mostly because my hair can lay flat unlike her son's and I make his dad laugh. I know they love me like another son, but…"

"But it doesn't make up for the people who don't, right?" Ana guessed.

"Regulus and I don't talk anymore. But I think what upsets me the most is the fact that I'm upset. Does that make any sense?" Ana nodded encouraging Sirius to go on. "It's not like I could stand the prat."

Ana interjected, "Sirius, he's your brother, no amount of pratness can change that fact. You cared about him. You hoped he would follow after you, didn't you?" Sirius looked down at the ground before nodding.

"Oh, Sirius," she said stepping closer, "He's not you. He can't go against your parents like you did. He's not that brave."

"Ana stop. It's not about his bravery or lack of, Regulus believes in the Dark Arts. I thought maybe he didn't, that maybe the poor git was just brainwashed by Mum and Dad, but after this summer, I know for a fact Regulus truly supports the Dark Arts. Watch out for him, he's been hanging around Snape." Sirius couldn't help but sound bitter. Ana couldn't think of anything to say, so instead of saying anything, she pulled Sirius into a gentle and warm embrace.

A frantic Lily turned the corner, knowing that if she didn't find Ana soon they would both be late to Charms. She could see the back of Ana's blonde head further down the hallway.

"Ana," Lily cried, "I went to the library and you weren't there. If we don't hurry will be la- Am I interrupting something?" Lily asked highly amused at finding Sirius Black in the arms of her best friend.

"No," replied Sirius looking at Lily she was stupid all the while a smile played at his lips.

"Of course not," Ana responded.

"Then why are you still holding onto him?" Lily asked. Ana turned bright crimson and quickly dropped her hands at her side. Lily was about to comment once more when the bell rang. Lily let out a shriek and together she, Ana, and Sirius made their way to tiny Professor Flitwick's class.

* * *

**Well that's that chapter. And I must say I don't like at all. But I hope you did.**

**Please review-any feedback at all is appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **You're kidding me right? I don't own the magical world of Harry Potter, which includes the characters in  
case you were wondering. Haha **

**Chapter 3**

After classes, Ana found herself being bombarded by Lily in the dorms.

"Ana, what did I interrupt earlier?"

"Lily, I told you it was nothing."

Lily narrowed her eyes accusingly, "I think you're lying to me."

"Lil, listen to me. I'm not lying to you. What you saw was only a friend comforting another friend." Lily eased her gaze, "Well okay, but I have to say, I think you and Sirius would make the cutest couple." Ana's mouth dropped upon hearing that statement. She casually walked to the door and shut it tightly. Ana then sat down on Lily's bed.

"What did you just say?" Ana asked, still flabbergasted.

Lily looked confused, "You and Sirius would make a cute couple?" Ana sighed exasperatedly and collapsed back on the bed.

"And what the bloody hell makes you say that?"

"Well you've been friends for so long, good friends and that's always a start. You're personalities compliment each other. He tends to be more hyper and you're generally more laid back. You both love to have a good laugh. Oh, and he has those bloody mood swings and only you can stand to be around him. He confides in you so much. He can always make you laugh and he usually can't stand it when he doesn't have you're attention."

Ana smiled, "I do like him, but it's complicated with him. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"What do you mean you don't know what you're going to do? You're going to tell him."

"No I'm not and you're not going to tell him, or anyone for that matter. Lil, he's my best guy friend and I don't want anything to ever change that or do anything that could possibly jeopardize our friendship. Imagine if I told him I liked him and he just looked at me or worse than that, he laughed at me. I wouldn't be able to show my face around him for-"

Lily interrupted, "Ana this is _Sirius_ we're talking about, get real. He wouldn't dare laugh at you. He would take full advantage of your confession and throw you down and have his wicked wicked way with you right there."

Ana blinked. "As uh great as that could be, you completely missed my point. First, I don't want to be just another girl to Sirius-

"Ana," Lily interrupted once more, "The whole school knows how close you two are and we both know he cared about you more than any one of those girls he's dated."

"Lily, stop interrupting me! You're forgetting that even though I like him, it doesn't mean that the feeling's mutual and honestly it's not worth finding out." Lily opened her mouth to say something, but Ana continued and Lily shut it abruptly. "This is what I'm going to do, ignore my feelings, eventually get over Sirius, and everything will be fine, because in the end I'll still have him."

"That doesn't make any sense, Ana! I'm sure if you just tell him, he'll-"

"Please, let's just drop this." Ana grabbed her school bag from the floor and left the dormitories, stopping at a table in the common room.

"Ana, what brings you down here?" Sirius asked, taking a seat beside her. He himself had been lounging around in a chair by the fire since classes ended that day. He noticed Ana come down from the girls' dorms immediately.

"McGonagall's essay." Sirius's brows furrowed as he frowned.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Ohh! The old answering a question with a question. You're either up to something, not likely, or something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just in a pissy mood, so I thought I might as well do some work." Just then Sirius, Ana, and the several other Gryffindors in the common room by a sulking James Potter. He threw himself into the nearest chair and let out a heavy sigh. Sirius rolled his eyes. Ana lowered her voice and brought her face closer to Sirius, "What's wrong with him?" Sirius inched closer to not be overheard by a grumpy James. "Lily," again Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically, but after put all playfulness aside.

"He really does like her, but after last year with the whole giant squid comment and, well you know all that was said, you were there. I think James really took it to heart." Sirius's eyes got bright and a smile swept across his face. Ana knew that look.

"No, Sirius. I don't even know what it is, but it can't be good. No."

Sirius pouted, "My ideas are better than good, they're genius, just listen. You're Evans' best friend, convince her that James is a good guy and find out why she can't stand him."

"She knows he's a good a guy. I think that's why she finds it so annoying when he's causing trouble or hexing Snape. She knows he's better than that. And, in case you haven't noticed, James tends to act like an arrogant, conceited git when she's around most of the time." Sirius scowled as he wasn't looking for answer, just Ana's agreement to help get James and Lily together.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do. Just try to get James to calm down around her. She already thinks he's cute, but get him to treat her like a friend and tell him to stop calling her Evans so much." Ana and Sirius were so engrossed in their conversation that both nearly jumped at the sound of another voice directly behind them.

"What are you two conspiring about now?"

"Moony, pal, you just took five years off my life." Remus gave Sirius a shameless grin and muttered an 'Oops.' Ana didn't comment on the fact that five years had just been taken off of her own life. Instead she repeated, "'Now'? Remus, it sounds like you're accusing me of conspiring with Sirius before?" She put on a look of innocence and hurt on at the same time.

"But you have," Remus said not buying the innocent act, "In fourth year, you helped give Sirius the idea to change the Slytherin robes to hot pink. Oh, and in third year, you and Sirius tried to set Peter up with the female equivalent of himself from Hufflepuff. Then last year, you-"

"Okay, Okay point made." Remus smiled in triumph and Sirius smirked in amusement.

**

* * *

Well there it is. This chapter's a little shorter than I intended, but hey, you'll have that. Oh and I was typing this at 3:30****in the morning so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I hope there aren't many!**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and please keep the reviews coming. Feedback is very important to me. The story is getting a lot of hits, but I don't have many reviews, so I don't understand. But to those who have been review, like I said thank you and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Also a quick note, when Sirius is talking to Ana about James "the whole giant squid comment" is referring to the chapter in Order, Snape's Worst Memory; I hope some of you caught that. I know it wasn't very clear.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Saturday morning, Ana woke, to her detest, before sun rise. She quietly made her way down the stairs, wrapping her night robe around her. She took a seat on the couch near the fire. Still cold, Ana brought her knees to her chest. Awake and left alone, Ana couldn't help but lose herself in thoughts of Sirius. She let out a little sigh.

"Morning, beautiful," yawned Sirius. Ana turned to face him. His long hair, like usual, fell with easy elegance into his eyes, though most of it was messier than usual. Yet, Ana couldn't help but think how adorable Sirius was in his flannel pajama bottoms and fitted tee.

"Morning, handsome." Sirius flopped down beside Ana. Her gaze turned back to the fire, which Sirius was watching as well. Neither spoke for some time.

"What are you doing up so early?" The broke the silence in unison. Both smiled. Sirius let Ana answer first.

"I just woke up, I don't know why. I'll probably go back to bed before long though. Why are you up?" Ana wiggled her eyebrows up and down playfully.

Sirius smiled at her pure goofiness and replied, "I'm a light sleeper and Peter snores…loudly." Ana nodded, understanding. She shivered slightly and Sirius instinctively pulled her close. Ana rested her head on his shoulders. Sirius let himself close his eyes for a moment or two…

James was the first to find the two just like that later that morning. James smiled to himself.

"Hey, you two," he spoke gently as to startled them, well at least not Ana. Neither one budged. He shook Sirius's shoulder that was free of Ana's head.

"WAKE UP," shouted James into Sirius's left ear. Both Sirius and Ana shot straight up.

"Bloody, hell!" yelled Sirius. James smirked, "I tried to wake you two up nicely, but you just weren't having it. Must have been a hell of night." James joked and refrained from saying anything else that was inappropriate. Ana rolled her eyes, but chose not to reply. She stood up, rubbing her stiff neck, "Gosh, my neck kills."

Sirius stood up as well, letting out a huge yawn while stretching, "Your neck? What about my shoulder. Your head must way a ton."

"Sirius, don't be a prat."

"Yeah," spoke James, "It's not her fault her head actually has a brain in it…" Ana laughed and Sirius shot James a dirty look.

Ana turned to Sirius, "I'm going to change. I'll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast?" Ana asked.

"Nah. I'm gonna change too, I'll wait for you and we can go down together." Ana smiled and she left for the girls' dorms. As Sirius turned to head to the boys' dorms, James yelled, "Padfoot, it's a full moon tonight." Sirius nodded.

Ana, Sirius, and James headed to breakfast. Peter and Remus were already waiting for them in the Great Hall. (As it turned out Remus and Peter hadn't really been waiting; both were on their second helpings.) Lily came down just moments after James, Sirius, and Ana. James instantly perked up. While reaching for a muffin, he casually brought up Hogsmeade to the whole group.

"Hogsmeade is next Saturday. Who's all going?"

"I will, I just have to find a date. Some girl in our Herbology class has been hinting that she wants me to ask her," Sirius said, winking at Ana. She and Sirius suggested earlier to James that he carelessly bring up the topic of the Hogsmeade trip scheduled for next weekend and they would take care of the rest; Lily one way or another would be going with James.

Ana's green eyes twinkled mischievously as she spoke, "Why don't we just go as a group? I've already been asked out by Duncan _and_ Curtis," she wrinkled her nose.

"I didn't know anyone had asked you," said Sirius tensing.

Lily looked at Sirius, cocking an eyebrow as she spoke, "Well why shouldn't guys ask her? They'd be stupid not to." Sirius didn't reply and Lily continued, "Anyways, I think that sounds like fun, Ana. Let's all go as a group." Lily locked eyes with James for a split second. He grinned brightly and she turned away as a soft pink began to creep onto her cheeks.

"So it's a date then?" Ana asked, surveying the four boys.

"Definitely," said James, who was all smiles, "definitely." Remus laughed and agreed to go. Peter nodded as he was still eating.

"Oh, Ana, don't look now, but Malcolm's coming over." Lily warned. Ana sighed. Malcolm and Ana dated the previous year, for several months. Looking back, Ana couldn't remember why it was she had liked him. He had prove himself to be a typical Slytherin a-

"Ana," Malcolm's cold voice greeted as he approached

"Malcolm," she greeted through a plastered smile.

"You're looking good." No one noticed Sirius choke on his pumpkin juice. Ana rolled her eyes at Malcolm's less than articulate means of flattery. 'He always had a way with words,' Ana thought sarcastically. When Ana didn't respond, Malcolm cleared his throat slightly and said, "Hogsmeade is next weekend."

"It is," Ana said in agreement.

"I thought we would go, like old times?"

"That'd be a no. Besides, I already have a date."

"Who are you going with?" He demanded. Ana didn't have to answer instead four voices answered, "Us." It seemed that James and Sirius felt the liberty to stand. Malcolm took a look at James and Sirius and then glanced back at Ana before walking away. Sirius and James sat back down. Ana smiled that the boys were so protective.

The rest of Saturday was unusually quiet; Ana found the time to nap, this time without Sirius and in her bed. James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius were lounging in the dormitory. James and Peter were playing a game of Wizard's chess. Remus was reading and Sirius was lying in his bed.

"Who do you all plan on asking to the ball?" James asked as one of pieces unmercifully destroyed Peter's.

"Prongs, why are you thinking about it, it's light-years away."

James sighed happily, "I hope Evans will go with me." The other three boys could not restrain themselves from rolling their eyes.

Remus changed the subject, "Did any of you think of something to do tonight, or are we just sticking to the shack?"

"Merlin no. We'll do something, especially since Peter can transform back into his human self much easier now. We could do something like roam Hogsmeade or the Forbidden Forest." Sirius replied.

"No, not Hogsmeade. It's too risky; too many people around." Remus said quickly, "And besides, we'll be there next week."

"Okay, so the forest then," said James logically.

Peter let out a loud gulp, "I heard there were werewolves in there." James, Sirius, and Remus gave Peter an odd look.

"Wormtail, you're so thick," yelled James, "Did you forget you run around with one every month?"

"N-no, I just meant-'

"Forget it," Sirius bellowed and looked at Remus, who had returned to his book.

-

"Ana," said Lily. Ana looked up from her homework, "Where do you think the boys go every month?"

Ana shrugged, "I never asked. I just assumed I rather not know. Although, it seems odd that they're gone all night." Lily nodded.

"Lil," Ana said peering out the window. Lily followed her friend's gaze out the window. "It's a full moon."

* * *

**Yay another chapter up! Personally I think this chapter has a lot of subtle hints in it. The next chapter will be up soon!**

**And please, if you're reading this, review too! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The weekend passed too quickly and students found themselves embarking on another week. The Marauders, Lily, and Ana were in Potions. Professor Slughorn stepped out of the classroom, probably for a drink his students guessed.

"I hate this class," Ana muttered. Sirius found her displeasure amusing and laughed.

"And why do you hate this class?"

"Besides Slughorn's obvious favoritism and the fact that it's bloody freezing in here?" Ana replied moodily.

Sirius chuckled, "Yes, besides that."

"Marissa VonBitc-"

"VonBayers? You're still feuding with her?"

"Are you still feuding with Snape?"

"Touché, King!" Ana couldn't help but grin. Sirius turned to Snape and his partner Marissa who sat diagonally behind Sirius and Ana, in a dark corner.

"Oi! Snievillus, careful not to get to close, you might get grease in that potion there."

"_Siri-us_," Ana growled under her breath. He merely smiled at her as she continued to glare at him. Snape immediately took out his wand and Sirius had his tightly clutched in his right hand. The two exchanged threatening looks.

Snape snarled, "Come on Black. Potter and your little friends are right here to help you when you need it." Sirius opened his mouth to reply, most likely with a hex, but Ana intervened.

"Don't. He's not worth it and you know it. He's only trying to provoke you, so don't give in." Sirius nodded and turned away.

Marissa glared at Ana, "Sooner or later, he'll get what's coming to him. All blood traitors do eventually." Ana blinked. "That means you too, in case you didn't know," Marissa added with a smirk.

Ana spoke before thinking, "What are you waiting for?" She held her wand up. Marissa stood with her wand out as well. Patiently, Ana waited for Marissa to send the first curse. Marissa gave in shouting, "_Locomotor Mortis_."

Ana muttered, "_Protego_", casting a shield to repel the leg-locker curse. Sirius sat in his chair bemused by the events taking place in front of him.

"_Densaugeo_," cried Marissa. Ana's teeth began to grow at an alarming rate. Ana shook her head unimpressed by the curse, but before she had time to respond Marissa shot another spell at her. Ana recognized it immediately as the Conjunctivitis Curse as her vision blurred. Angrily, Ana cried out,"_Levicorpus_." Marissa was dangled upside down in mid air.

"King," bellowed Snape, "Bring her down right now or I'll-"

Sirius jumped out of his seat, "You'll what, _Snievillus_?" Sirius held his wand out threateningly.

"EXPELLIARMUS," a very angry Professor Slughorn stepped into his classroom. Four wands immediately shot into his hands.

"Never in all my years of teaching! Detention! All four of you for the rest of this week, my office tonight, directly after dinner-NO excuses. Miss King, would you please bring down Miss VonBayers?"

"I can't, sir," Ana replied unable to properly see her professor.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You have my wand, Professor."

"Oh, uh, yes. Well here you go."

Ana sighed. "_Liberacorpus_." Marissa was sent crashing down on to the floor.

"MISS KING!"

"Oops."

"Mister Black, please kindly escort Miss King to the hospital ward." Ana was mortified as she remembered that her teeth were reaching her collar bone. Sirius led Ana out of the classroom.

"I've never seen you lose your temper like that, Rocky."

"I've never seen you lose your temper like that, Rocky." Sirius joked referring to a muggle movie he saw with James once

"How do you know who Rocky is?"

"James," he responded as the answer should have been obvious to her. "How do you know who Rocky is?"

"Lily." Sirius chuckled a bit.

"Anyways Rocky was a wrestler, or whatever they're called."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "He was a fighter nonetheless; you missed my clever attempt to make a joke."

"Oh, Merlin, like you'll never joke again. And you've seen me lose my temper before."

"When?" Sirius asked doubtfully.

Ana nodded, "In second year, you caught my robes on fire. I was so mad-" Ana stopped talking as she collided into a wall. Sirius laughed softly.

"Here maybe it'd be safer for you if you held my hand." Sirius gently wrapped his hand into Ana's.

"VonBayers, must have gotten you really good with that spell, eh?"

"Yes," she replied hotly.

"Why did you let her get to you like that?"

"I can't really explain it. She's just always running her mouth and I don't know. Is that how you feel about Snape?"

"More or less."

"Whoever thought I would land myself in detention because of you?" Sirius asked as he and Ana walked to Slughorn's office. A short visit to Madam Pomfrey and Ana's sight and teeth were both back to normal.

"It wasn't _my_ fault that you looked like you were about to kill Snape."

Sirius laughed and was about to reply as they neared the dungeons, but instead cried, "Bloody hell!" Ana stepped up to see what Sirius saw.

"Oh, that's sick!" There in front of Sirius and Ana, were Snape and Marissa making out like nobody's business. The couple broke apart immediately.

"Oi, Snievillus has a girlfriend? VonBayers?" Sirius yelled. "I always knew she was a nutter," he added in a whisper. Ana stifled a giggle. Resisting the urge to make anymore comments, Ana and Sirius began walking to Slughorn's office. Marissa and Snape trailed a good seven feet. Waiting in his office, was not only Slughorn, but McGonagall as well. Sirius couldn't help, but quietly groan. She spoke as soon as they entered the room.

"Professor Slughorn saw it fair that I bestow your punishment for your behavior in his class this afternoon. I have never been so ashamed of students from by own house. 50 points from Gryffindor will be taken away…each. Fighting will simply not be tolerated. Now, Miss King and Mister Black, I will escort you both to the hospital wing for this evening's detention." It was a long, very awkward trek to the hospital ward. McGonagall didn't speak until they reached it.

"It is your responsibility, _both _of you," she cast a meaningful glance at Sirius, stressing both, "to see that this ward is cleaned. You will be expected to scrub bed pans, change sheets, clean the bathroom, and anything Madam Pomfrey asks of you." Ana grew pale as the sound of someone vomiting could be heard.

"It is your own fault you're here tonight, Miss King."

"I still believe this is Slughorn's fault," Ana replied simply. McGonagall looked abashed, and she pursed her lips as Ana elaborated, "None of this would have happened if he had only been teaching us." Sirius assumed McGonagall would dock more points for cheek.

"As true as that may or may not be, Miss King, it did happen and your punishment remains." She quickly walked away. Sirius turned to Ana frowning.

"What?"

"If I said that, I'd probably end up with another week of detention."

Ana laughed, "Probably."

"This is so gross. How do muggles get along without magic to clean up?"

Sirius laughed, "You're asking the wrong friend."

Ana sighed as she mopped the floor around her, "It's going to be a long week."

"Yeah, but at least you'll be with all these long hours this week," Sirius replied with a wink.

"I'm ecstatic, cleaning chamber pots with Sirius Black, my life is complete," Ana said dryly. Sirius let out a low chuckle. He then started humming softly and it wasn't long after that he started singing.

"Wild thing, you make my heart sing," He put down the brush he had been using to scrub with to dance better.

Ana couldn't help but sing along, "You make everything..._groovy_." She began to dance around as well, mop still in hand. The singing became louder as the two continued together:

_I said Wild thing_

_Wild thing, I...think I love you_

_But I wanna know for sure_

_So come on, and hold me tight_

_I love you_

_Wild thing_

_You make my heart sing_

_You make everything...groovy_

_I said Wild thing_. Ana let the mop fall out of her hand as she threw her hands up in the air and danced.

_Wild thing, I...think you move me_

_But I wanna know for sure_

Ana slid on the wet, soapy floor. Sirius caught her before she could fall and hurt herself. He finished the song alone, his voice hardly audible.

_So come on, and hold me tight_

_You move me."_

For a split second, Sirius and Ana locked eyes. Sirius took a step toward her. Sirius was so close, Ana could feel his warm breath on her face. She felt herself blush. Her heart began racing. Sirius took one more step closer. He could smell Ana's light perfume and the fresh fragrance of her shampoo. Sirius cupped her face with a gentle hand. Ana softly closed her eyes.

"You're free to go," rang Madam Pomfrey's voice from her office. Ana's eyes flew open and Sirius took several steps back.

"I'll see you darling tomorrow evening."

Neither Ana nor Sirius spoke until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Fairy lights," Sirius murmured, stepping aside, "Ladies first." Ana smiled as she stepped in, Sirius right behind her.

"It's late; I'm just going to go up to bed. I'll see you in the morning Sirius." Ana was at the steps before Sirius called after her, "Ana." She turned around. Sirius walked up to her.

He hesitated, "Night, wild thing."

Ana giggled, "Goodnight, Sirius."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I uh accidentally upload the wrong verison of Chapter 5, but only slight changes were made. Personally I think parts of it were made clearer, but that's it. Now read and then REVIEW

* * *

Chapter 6**

All Ana wanted to do was get to sleep and forget the night's events, but Lily had other plans. There was the redhead sitting in Ana's bed waiting to give her a good lecture.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you were doing in Potions, Ana?" Lily hissed. "I would expect this kind of behavior from Potter or Black, but you?"

"Lily, shh, you'll wake the others." Lily moved over and Ana climbed into her bed.

"I'm serious," Lily yelled, jumping to her feet.

"No, you're Lily," Ana joked, but even in the dark of night, Ana could see her friends icy glare. Ana sighed, "I'll be the first to admit that I was wrong to lose my temper, really wrong. It was a mistake, everyone makes a mistake, but if you want me to say I'm sorry, I can't, because I'm not."

"Ana!" Lily scolded.

"I'm not! Marissa is plain evil. Maybe you've forgotten the countless times she's called you a 'filthy mudblood' or the time she slipped the forgetful potion into my goblet during exam week in fourth year or the time she hexed us both because we simply breathed the same air as her. Lily, maybe you've forgotten, but I haven't. I am tired, detention was long and a lot happened, so excuse me, but good night." Ana rolled over, her back now turned to Lily.

"So our last night of detention-"

"Finally."

"C'mon, wild thing, you've enjoyed spending these pass few nights with me admit it."

"Sirius, I told you to stop calling me that! It was enough you called me that tonight at dinner, but just yesterday you continuously yelled that down the corridor until you caught up with me."

"Fine, what would you like me to call you?"

Ana shrugged, "Anything."

"Okay, anything," he smirked

Ana glared at him, "Just so you know, that's not funny."

Sirius gave a little pout. "Okay so you don't like 'wild thing' or 'anything'...I shall call you…"

"Ana?" she suggested.

Sirius quickly hushed her, "Shh, I'm thinking of something great. I shall call you 'Anita Hardwon.'" He howled at his joke. Ana's eyes flew open in shock, "Sirius Black, you prat!" Although, Ana did fail to stifle a laugh, making Sirius laugh louder.

"Ugh," she went to hit him, but knew her weak attempt would make him laugh harder. She took a lesson from James and murmured, "_Scourgify._" Light pink, soapy, bubbles filled Sirius's mouth. Sirius was still laughing, and as a result he began to choke on the bubbles.

No longer amused by the choking Sirius, Ana lifted the spell.

"You were going to let me choke to death!" He said astonished.

"Oh relax, I wouldn't let you die. Besides, I know CPR." She winked.

Sirius pretended to choke, "Help-can't-breathe-need-mouth-to-mouth."

"Let's get this started." Tonight, after several days of cleaning the hospital wing, McGonagall told them they would be cleaning an old classroom that had been used for storage over the years. Usually the two passed the time singing while they worked, but tonight Sirius suggested they play a game.

"We can't play a game, we have to clean."

Sirius waved his hand dismissively, "This is a game we can play while we work."

"What?" Ana asked cautiously.

"It's a muggle game, called Truth or Dare," Sirius quickly explained the simple rules.

Ana nodded when Sirius finished, "Okay, sounds harmless enough."

"Alright, King, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Sirius thought for a moment, "Why did you date Malcolm?"

"Uh…I liked him. He could be funny and sweet when he wanted. That was a lame question, Sirius. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Ana smirked, "I want you to wear a dress tomorrow to Hogsmeade."

"You're mental. I can't do that. For starters, I'm a guy. Secondly, I'll look ridiculous; I don't have your legs," he eyed her carefully, "Thirdly, I'll be cold," he finished lamely.

"I'll keep you warm…I can give you a pair of stockings." Sirius groaned.

Ana continued, "You have to do this, it's the rules of the game." He sighed in defeat, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess."

"You have to let me dress you tomorrow." Ana thought about it, it seemed safe enough, "Fine truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Boxers or briefs?"

"Neither. Haha. Boxers." The game continued for several more hours, each dare becoming more ridiculous than the previous one, almost as the two had a competition to see who would come up with the most outrageous dare. The truths, while some were pointless, most served as a way to learn something more about one another.

"Truth or dare, Ana?"

"Truth."

"Why do you want to become an Auror so badly?" For the first time in the years Sirius had known her, Ana's eyes grew dark. When she finally spoke, her tone was flat and barely audible.

"Both my father and brother were apart of some group, Order of the Phoenix or something. Not much is known, but we can all assume that the Death Eaters killed them a few years ago, because neither would give information they believed my dad to know either because of his working at the ministry or because of the group." Ana's voice broke at the end.

"Oh, Ana, I'm so sorry. I should have known there was a reason you never told anyone your reason for wanting to become an Auror. I can't believe you kept all this to yourself."

The next morning was the morning of the Hogsmeade visit. Ana and Sirius could be heard from both dorms bickering down in the common room.

"Sirius! I'm not wearing this ridiculous get up," Ana hollered.

"Fine, then I'm not wearing this dress, it's pink- PINK!"

"You have to! Fine I'll wear this hideous outfit, and you are wearing that dress." Ana stormed up to the girls' dormitories. Sirius had given Ana a gold and scarlet stripped sweater, purple plaid slacks, and a hot orange and forest green tea cozy, in a word the outfit was hideous. Ana, due to Sirius once more, had her hair pulled into a side ponytail.

"Ana, are you almost ready?" Lily's voice called upon entering the room. Then she saw her friend. "Oh, Ana," Lily laughed. Ana couldn't help, but laugh along; she knew how she looked. They left the dorm together, still laughing. James, Remus, and Peter sat in the common waiting. "Where's Sirius?" Ana asked.

"Upstairs," Peter answered.

Remus sighed, "He said he's not coming down."

"Mm, is that so? I'll see about that." Ana knocked on the door to the boys' dorm. "It's me, Sirius. Let me in." He opened the door angrily. There was Sirius Black, self-proclaimed marauder and one of Hogwarts biggest heartthrobs standing in a pink halter dress, coming down to his knees. Ana was in mere hysteria, laughing madly. Sirius walked further into his dorm, Ana followed.

"I can't be seen like this, I look like a pixie. No, I look like a _troll_." Ana giggled. No longer able to stand, she threw herself onto the nearest bed. Once she was able to contain herself, Ana sat up, facing a glaring Sirius.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "But look at you." She stood, pushing him to the mirror and then stood beside him. Upon seeing their reflection, Sirius roared with laughter and Ana was near tears, before she stopped.

"Sirius, I don't want to go to Hogsmeade dressed like this anymore than you do. Why don't we call a truce," she offered a hand, which he shook gratefully.

"One thing though," Sirius said, he grabbed a camera on his nightstand. "Come here," Sirius put his arm around her shoulder, "Troll on three."

Together they counted, "One, two, three TROLL." A brilliant flash of light went off; a moment in time captured forever.

"Oi, Prongs, we need to replenish our…stock," Sirius said, eyeing Lily and Ana as if they couldn't be trusted.

"Right you are, Padfoot, to Zonko's then."

"Enough, with these dumb names you have for each other. Will you just explain them already?" Lily pleaded.

"Yeah," Ana chimed in, "We understand why Remus is Moony, but that's about it."

Remus looked over at her nervously, "Wait wh-what do you mean you understand Moony?"

"We know you're a were-" Sirius placed his hand over Ana's mouth.

"What she means," Lily spoke, "'we know about your fury little problem.'" She quoted James.

"How?" cried four very confused boys.

'Remus, we've been your friends since first year. How long did you think we would buy that sick mum bit before noticing you left every full moon?" Ana asked.

"Besides we're incredibly smart," laughed Lily.

"That goes without saying," whispered James directly to Lily, who felt herself blush. No one seemed to hear James.

Remus shifted guiltily "Sorry, for keeping it from you two. I'll understand if you don't want to be friends any longer."

Ana looked at Lily smiling, "If he's truly that stupid, maybe we shouldn't be his friends." Lily nodded. Remus smiled in relief.

* * *

**Please Please review. It's the least you could. I wasn't even going to post so soon, but I did! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Oh please, I haven't own anything more than the plot and Ana since the beginning and you expect that to change now? Well, it hasn't. Read & Review!**

**Chapter 7**

October flew by, but not without the marauders making sure it went out with a bang and quite literally. Throughout the annual Halloween feast, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter saw it their job to randomly shoot off fireworks. To Lily's horror, Dumbledore was all smiles each time a firework went off. The show had been truly spectacular; perhaps some of the marauders best work. Even Lily let out a gentle, "Ohhh," at the finale, but she scowled at the pumpkins Sirius and James bewitched to duel one another before they left for their dorms that night.

Whatever happened in November was simply a blur for most sixth years. With the holidays fast approaching, professors felt a strong need to cram papers and tests in to an already hectic schedule. A small relief swept over the castle as December advanced, with the holidays, and ball just around the corner.

James approached Ana one night in the common room. "Ana, do you have a moment?"

"Sure, James," she put down her book. Sirius watched closely from a chair nearby.

"Um," he nervously ran his hands through his already messy jet black hair, making it that much messier if that was possible, "Lily isn't uh around is she?"

"No," Ana answered perplexed, "She had prefect duties with Remus tonight."

"Oh, right. Well I was just wondering since you're her best mate and all, do you think she'll go to the ball with me?"

"Oh, James," Ana sighed, "I honestly don't know. She's noticed you deflated your ego and she really is starting to consider you a friend, but I think she might like Amos Diggory. Listen, I'll ask her who she wants to go with and I'll even put in a good word for you."

"Diggory?" James repeated, looking crestfallen. Ana nodded. James threw himself into a chair and sighed. Before Ana could return to her book, James asked her who she wanted to go to the ball with. She felt her cheeks get warm and even worse she felt Sirius's eyes on her.

"I haven't given it much thought," she shrugged. Sirius and James laughed in unison.

"What a rotten liar you are, Anita! Has anyone told you that before?" Sirius snickered. James stopped laughing, "Anita?" he asked intrigued by what he assumed was a nickname.

"Yeah, Anita Hard-OUCH!" Ana had used her book to hit Sirius in the arm. She glared at Sirius, threateningly. He muttered a quick "never mind" to James as he rubbed his arm.

"So Anita-" James started to ask her again who she wanted to go with.

"Watch yourself Potter or I'll convince Lily to go with Amos to the dance."

"Sorry, did I say Anita, I meant Ana. Sorry, really truly, I am, sorry. Sorry." Ana smiled.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Pushover. So come on King, tell your best mates who you want to go to the dance with?"

"I can't," she replied simply, "Remus and Lily aren't here."

"Ow," said James and Sirius pretended he was heartbroken. "That hurt you know."

"Yeah," chimed Sirius, "right here," he placed a hand over his heart, Ana rolled her eyes.

"She mocks us!" yelled James. Sirius frowned, "You should apologize."

"Or tell us who you want to go to the ball with."

"Or both."

"I'm sorry," Ana apologized dryly.

"I don't believe you," Sirius scoffed.

"Nor do I," agreed James.

"I demand you grovel at our feet until we decide to forgive you." Ana raised an eyebrow at Sirius, "or you could come with us to the kitchens and all will be forgotten, well, at least temporarily."

Ana agreed, "To the kitchens."

* * *

"I just love the snow," said Ana. She and Lily were walking down by the lake.

"Did you decide about going to dance yet?" Lily asked. Ana shook her head no.

"I'd like to go, but there's no way I'd go without a date."

Lily nodded understanding, "Hogsmeade is this weekend though and I'll need to get a dress, you'll come shopping with me regardless, right?"

"Of course, but wait, Lil, who are you going with?"

Lily blushed, "Amos."

"He's a good choice, but I really wish you would have considered going with James. He adores you."

"I know, but I just really like Amos and I thought he'd be a fun date. And, he did ask me first."

Ana smiled, "Right."

"Any chance Sirius will ask you?"

"We're just friends, Lily."

"Right," said Lily giving her best friend a look that read 'I'm not buying that for one minute.' "You know, Ana, Sirius hasn't dated at all this year. Don't you find that strange?"

"No."

"Well I do and I think it's because he has his heart set someone, you."

"Oh Merlin, you are mental!"

"Stop it Ana! It's obvious to everyone but you and if you weren't so godforsaken stubborn and blind, you'd see it too."

"You want to call me stubborn and blind? What about you, Lily? You like James, I know you do, but instead of admitting it you

deny it," Ana voice wasn't harsh, but rather soft.

* * *

"Potter err James, I have a proposition for you." Lily called after him in the corridor one day after class.

James turned around surprised, "Well, sure. What is it?" Lily noticed Sirius by James's side.

"I'll meet you later to discuss it." Lily turned around, making her way to her Ancient Runes class.

"Lily what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well to be frank-"

"Can't you be Lily? Sorry," James added after Lily glared at him.

"It's about Sirius and Ana.

"Uh?"

"Well I have a strong suspicion that Ana liked Sirius and was wondering if you knew if he liked her

too, because I think he does."

"Gee, I never gave it much thought." Lily rolled her eyes, 'Men'. James thought about what Lily

just asked. Sirius had thrown a fit last year the moment he found out Ana was seeing that

Slytherin fellow, but that may have been out of brotherly instinct as James had acted

similarly. Come to think of it, he had caught Sirius staring at Ana just the other day in Charms. And sometime last week, Sirius

casually mentioned that Ana looked, how did Sirius say it exactly? 'Bloody hot' in a fitted cream sweater, if he remembered

correctly. He then mumbled something James hadn't bothered Sirius to repeat. Then, a couple months ago he wore a

ridiculous pink dress because _Ana_ dared him.

"Oi, Evans, I think you're onto something."

"Good here's my proposal- we get Sirius to ask Ana to the ball."

"Um, I realize you're new to this scheming business, but that's not much of a proposal."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing," James said, not wanting to upset Lily. "But Sirius is going to have to want to ask Ana

on his own…and with a little help, I think I know how." Lily noticed a gleam in James's eyes and

was intrigued.

"Brilliant, let's hear it."

* * *

**Love is in the air! Haha okay so it's more like conspiracy is in the air! This chapter was kind of short, I apologize.**

**Reviews?** **Please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still own anything. And sadly I don't think I ever will. Oh well, just review please!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

"And this is going to work?" Remus asked James

"Yes," he answered and Lily nodded her head profusely.

Remus hesitated, "And you really think he's thick enough to, never mind this is Sirius, he's thick enough." James laughed, "Exactly."

"Okay here he comes," said Lily. Sirius entered the common room from the boys' dorms. He glanced at Remus, Lily, and James before sitting.

"Lily," James said, running his hand through his hair, "Would you go to the ball with me?"

"No," she refused sounding annoyed, "Besides I already have a date." James began to sulk. Remus looked up, "Who are you going with?"

"Oh, I'm going with Amos Diggory. He's a seventh year in Hufflepuff. He just asked me a few days ago. Are you going, Remus?"

Remus shrugged, "I thought about asking Ana."

Sirius's head shot up, "You're going to ask Ana?" Remus nodded. "King?"

Remus nodded again, "Why not? She's pretty, funny, and single. She'd be fun date, unless of course there's a reason I shouldn't ask her?"

Sirius shook his head, "Like what?"

"I don't know that's why I asked you."

"Well, Remus, if you want to ask her, you should do it soon. Amos told me that Nico, who is in the same year and house as Amos, wants to ask her."

"Really?" asked Remus and Sirius. Lily looked at Sirius oddly before looking at Remus and answering, "Yes."

"Do you know where she is now?" Remus asked, standing up.

"Yeah, she's in the li-"

"You're not gonna go looking for her, Moony? I mean that's kinda pathetic." 

"You really think so, Padfoot?" Sirius nodded vigorously and Remus say back down. Unknowingly to Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus exchanged other looks with one another.

"Who is the infamous Sirius Black going with?" Lily asked, mockingly. He shrugged.

James continued the issue, "Don't you want go?" Sirius shrugged again. Lily looked appalled, "Sirius, you have to go. There might not even be a dance next year, or that's what the rumor is."

"I'd go, I just um-"

"I don't see what the big deal is. I know you were asked…several times," Remus interrupted.

"Go by yourself, Padfoot. That way, you're not tied down and have to dance with the same girl the whole night." Lily looked at James with disgust, "And you wonder why I don't date you with your pig-headed logic such as that." James flushed.

"Is there someone you want to go with?" Lily asked.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably, "I really haven't thought about this dance that much."

"Well now you're thinking about it, so who do you want to go with?"

"Evans are you trying to hit on me?" Sirius joked hoping to change the subject. Lily's eyes narrowed, "I think we both know that I'm not." Ana entered the common room from the portrait hole.

"Hi guys, what's going on?" She let her bag drop to the floor.

"Oh nothing," replied Lily, "just asking Sirius about who he wants to go to the ball." Ana glared at her friend, "You were?" Ana asked with fake cheerfulness. Lily nodded.

"Mm, that's fun. Amos is looking for you, Lil. He saw me in the library and asked me to tell you he'll be there most of the night."

"Really? Well then, I'll see you later," Lily darted out of the room.

"Did Amos really want to meet her?" James frowned.

"No," Ana smiled. James looked relieved. "But Emma is in the library, Remus." Remus didn't look at her, "Emma?"

"Johnson. That pretty blonde from Ravenclaw, who is dieing for you to ask her to the ball." Sirius cast a curious glance at Remus who shifted awkwardly.

"Remus you like her, just ask her and do it now before she leaves the library, so you don't have to ask her during class on Tuesday." Ana said encouragingly.

"Right thanks, Ana," he got up to leave and stopped when he reached the threshold, ignoring the odd look he was getting from Sirius, "Can I really trust you? I mean, you did just tell Lily that Amos was looking for her."

Ana smiled, "Yeah, well, I don't have it out for you." Remus returned the smile and left. Sirius looked skeptically at James.

"Why did Remus just leave to go ask Emma when a few minutes ago he was talking about asking…someone else."

"Um, don't know. I'm gonna find Peter though. I promised him a rematch in chess," James darted up to the boys' dormitories.

"So Ana, do you always play matchmaker?" inquired Sirius.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Remus and Johnson for one and you were helping me with Prongs and Evans, but we failed seeing how she's going to the ball with Diggory." Sirius grunted disapprovingly.

"We did not fail, we had a minor setback," Ana waved a hand dismissively, "Besides this could be good for Lily." Sirius gave her an odd look, but didn't continue the issue.

"How can you set up everyone around you and not find anyone for yourself?"

"I hardly call four people everyone, Sirius. Besides, I date-"

"I didn't mean you didn't date. I meant that you never date anyone good for you. Look at Malcolm-"

"I rather not," Ana interrupted. Sirius snickered.

"'Stasia, do you want to go to the ball with me?" Ana tilted her head questioningly.

"You haven't called me 'Stasia in a long time." Sirius shrugged nervously, noticing Ana hadn't answered him.

"Sirius, did you mean it, what you just asked?"

"Of course I meant it."

Ana smiled, "Yes, I'll go with you."

Sirius returned the smile, "Good. Honestly, I couldn't stand the idea of you going with anyone. Not even Remus and he's like a brother to me."

"What are you talking about?" Ana asked for the second time that evening. "Remus wasn't going to ask me out. Yesterday, he asked for advice about asking Emma."

Sirius frowned, "Ana, I think I've been set up."

Ana laughed, "It was bound to happen to you sometime. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," he grinned.

"Oh, Sirius look, it's snowing. I love the snow," Ana exclaimed pointing to the window

Sirius shook his head, "I don't understand you. You hate the cold, but you love the snow. You realize for it to snow, it has to be cold, don't you?"

"Haha, yes I know that."

"We could go for a walk before it gets darker." Ana nodded, "I'll be right back." She emerged from the girls' dorms wearing a scarlet wool sweater, soft black gloves, a matching hat, and a Gryffindor colored scarf. Sirius laughed upon seeing her, but didn't comment.

Sirius and Ana walked down by the lake.

"This is so pretty," Ana said taking in her surroundings.

"It is," agreed Sirius, but he seemed to be looking not at his surroundings, but Ana. He turned so Ana was directly in front of him.

"I'm glad you agreed to go to the dance with me. I wasn't sure if I should ask you."

"Well if it means anything, I'm really glad you asked me."

"Good," Sirius took a step closer towards Ana. He let a hand brush a strand of blonde hair away from face. Sirius and Ana locked eyes and Sirius stepped closer to her, closing any space between them.

"Sirius," she whispered, "we can't-"

"Shhh…"

* * *

**Ha cliffhanger! You didn't expect Sirius to ask Ana to the ball AND for them to kiss, did you?**

**I struggled with chapter a lot simply because I didn't want to write Sirius out of character, so I hope you liked it and I really hope those of you who review continue to do so and those of who are reading this without reviewing decide to do so Hint Hint I felt a little disheartened last time I posted because right after I posted I had 8 hits and 2 reviews. But I'm just glad people are reading this and liking it.**

**Also if you guys are up for another SB/OC story, I posted Second Chance. I would love feedback, so if you get a chance check it out, but make sure you check out Second Chance (Rewritten). **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"_Sirius," she whispered, "We can't-"_  
"_Shhh…" _

Ana's worries were drowned out by the touch of Sirius's lips pressing against hers. He slowly pulled back and saw a dazed Ana looking back at him.

"Sirius," her voice was hardly above a whisper, "what-" Sirius cut her off with another kiss, letting this one last longer. Ana placed her arms around Sirius's neck, allowing the kiss to deepen.

* * *

"Where were you?" James asked looking up from the chess board as Sirius entered the dormitory.

"No where," he answered and in spite of himself he felt himself smile. Remus peered over his book to Sirius, "Did you go no where with Ana?" Remus smirked when Sirius shot him a nasty glare.

"James said you asked Anastasia to the dance, is it true? Did she say yes?" Peter asked. Sirius collapsed on to his bed, "Oy, Prongs said I asked her, did he?" Sirius looked at James, who avoided eye contact. Sirius continued, "Course she said yes, Wormtail. How could she have said anything but yes to me?" He smiled cockily.

"I bet she would have several words to exchange with you other than yes if she could hear you right now," Remus spoke. Sirius chucked a dirty sock at Remus's head, who gracefully dodged it. The sock instead hit Peter in the face. The other three laughed upon seeing Peter's face of pure disgust. It was very similar to a look that Severus Snape

"Moony's got a date," James spoke casually as he commanded his chess pawn to move, winning the game. James stood up to stretch.

"Johnson?" Sirius asked Remus. Remus nodded.

"What about you James?"

"I'm going with Chang."

"Caleb?" Sirius asked bemused. Remus and Peter snickered.

"That'd be a negative, Padfoot. Cassandra Chang, sister of Caleb."

"Besides," said Remus, "Caleb was a seventh year last year."

"Oh right," Sirius said, remembering.

"Which is the only reason Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in Qudditch this year. Bloody hell of a seeker he was." James commented. Three other heads nodded in agreement.

"So," said James changing the subject once more, "You're going with Ana."

"Yes," Sirius replied wearily, "I thought we already established that."

"We did. I just wanted to hear you say it again," James teased.

"I suppose you also want me to comment about how I can't believe I fell for my best friend. Well, I can't believe I fell for my best friend."

James backed away slowly, "Uh, Padfoot, I know we're good _friends_," he paused stressing the word friends, "But my heart belongs to the beautiful Lily Evans." He smiled dreamily, feeling the eyes from his three roommates he stopped. He cleared his throat, "And even if it didn't-"

Sirius cut him off, "After all these years, I finally understand why Evans has repeatedly called you egotistical. I was not and I mean not, talking about you, Prongs." James gripped a hand over his heart overdramatically, pretending to be in shock. Remus ignored James, who was now feigning death caused by the sudden shock.

"It took you long enough, but the important thing is you finally said it."

* * *

"Sirius, wait up!" Ana yelled, running to catch up to him one morning after breakfast.

"Oh, hey," he smiled, "I'm just on my way to Herbology. We can walk together." Ana smiled awkwardly.

"I was thinking about the other night when-"

"When we kissed?" Sirius interrupted. Ana blushed. He smirked, "And you want another, right? I'll gladly oblige," he said smugly.

"Actually, Sirius, I was thinking before when you asked me to go to the dance."

"Oh," the smirk faded from his face, but quietly tugged on the corners of his mouth. His brows furrowed as he waited for her to continue.

"I just, well, I mean I uh, um well, we," she licked her lips nervously. He looked at her questioningly.

"We're just going as friends, right?"

"Oh… um yeah," he hid his disappointment.

"And that kiss?"

"It didn't mean anything- don't think on it." Ana let out a small smile of relief as Sirius spoke.

"Hey, I forgot my book." He turned to starting walking the opposite way.

"You'll be late," she called. The folly of her words hit her as soon as they left her mouth. Sirius turned half way around so he could see her. A forced smirk played on his lips as he shrugged before turning back around.

* * *

"You did what?" Lily hissed later that afternoon in the dorms. 

Ana sighed and began to repeat herself, "I asked Sirius if we were going the ball just as friends and if the kiss meant anything to him."

"Why? Why why why WHY, would you do something like that? I don't understand. Why?" Lily cried.

"Geez. Lily, would you like to know WHY I did that? Because you know you really didn't make that clear," Ana snapped sarcastically. When she spoke again her voice lost the sarcasm. "I wasn't about to assume anything. It was my way of finding out where we stood. I didn't want to go the dance with him under any false pretenses and then find out he snogged some dimwitted bimbo the next day."

"I can't believe you call Sirius your best friend, Ana. You don't know him anymore." Lily's words stung.

Ana replied bitterly, "I asked flat out if we were going as friends. He had the chance to tell me differently. I asked him about the kiss we shared outside by the lake and he told me it meant nothing. I wanted more than anything for him to kiss me right there and tell me-" Ana stopped, tears threatened to spill. She blinked several times. Tears still blindsiding her, Ana hastily gathered her belongings and mumbled something about going to the library.

Ana let her bag fall on to the chair beside her as she sat. She heaved her heavy Transfiguration book on to the table.

"Uh, Ana?" Remus approached the table with a girl Ana recognized as Emma Johnson.

"Oh hi, Remus."

"Are you…okay?" Remus chose his words carefully.

"I'm fine. Why, don't I look like I am okay?" Emma and Remus exchanged glances.

"Uh, honestly," he replied sliding into a chair across from her, "You look…"

"Dreadful," Emma offered, sitting beside Remus. Emma gave Ana an apologetic smile. Ana was bewildered by Emma's brutal honesty, because she had always known Emma to be very quiet. Remus and Emma continued to stare expectantly at Ana until she spoke.

"I just had a bit of a row with Lily. She something that really hit me hard, but mostly I'm upset because IlikeSiriusandIthoughthelikedmetoobutthenIfoundoutthatwe'reonlygoingtotheballasfriendsandthatthekissmeantnothingtohimeventhoughitreallymeantsomethingtome." She was on the verge of tears again and took a deep breath as she forgot to do so while she spoke. To her amazement Remus seem to have caught every word she said.

"How do you know you're only going to the ball as friends?"

"I asked him if we were going as friends," she replied.

Remus sighed, "Ana, you know how…"

"Proud?" Emma offered.

"How proud Sirius can be," Remus continued, "He does like you."

"But-" Remus cut Ana off.

"Imagine if you had been in Sirius's position and it had been he who asked if you were going as friends if you had intentionally asked him to go as a date."

"I would have agreed that we were going as friends to avoid a potential embarrassing moment. It's just when he asked me we had been talking about how I never go out with anyone who is good for me-"

"There's a line if I ever heard one," interrupted Remus. Emma nodded in agreement.

"It was not. Anyways, right after he asked me to go with him. I thought maybe he was just trying to do me a favor." Emma rolled her eyes, but Remus peered at Ana and then spoke, "Want to tell me the truth now?" Ana's mouth dropped open.

"That is the truth!" He stared at her.

She mumbled, "Most of it at least." She sighed realizing Remus wasn't about to drop the issue. "I decided that my friendship with Sirius is more important than any prospective romance I could," she stressed the word could, "have with him. Some things are just better off left alone."

Remus nodded, "But some things are at their best with change."

* * *

**Sorry the updates aren't coming as fast as they were. I'm trying really hard to update as soon as I can. Blame it on writers block and my uncanny need for perfection. **

**I'm hoping to have an update for Second Chance (my other Sirius/OC) tomorrow or the next day. Then hopefully a new chapter for this story the following day.**

**Review? It really means a lot to me & Sirius ;) haha  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ana paced the common room nervously. She seemed to take Remus's words to heart. A small creak from the floorboard could be heard. Ana turned to her head hastily. She couldn't hide her disappoint when she saw it was Remus and Peter who just stepped in from the portrait hole.  
"What are you doing up?" Remus asked casually.

Ana's lips hinted at a smile, "What were you doing out, besides breaking curfew?" Remus laughed gently whilst Peter gave more of a nervous squeak.

Not answering Ana's question, Remus asked, "Did you and Lily make up?"

"No. We're not really fighting. I would have apologized for snapping at her, but she was asleep when I went up to the dorm, or was pretending to be, that is."

"So what are you doing still up?"

"I don't know." She added with a small, quiet grunt of disbelief," Waiting." Remus smiled understandingly.

"We're actually going to bed." With that he and Peter filed up the stairs to their dormitory. Ana was once again left in solitude. Her eyes settled on the now small flicker of the dying fire. Slowly, Ana fell into a trance.

Sirius noticed someone on asleep on the couch in the common room when he entered. Quietly he made his way over to get a look at who it was. A faint smile appeared on his face when he realized it was Ana. He shook his head sadly and made his way to his dorm.

Sirius was greeted by his fellow marauders.

"Where have you been?" James asked nosily.

"What are, you my mother?" barked Sirius. His grumpy attitude didn't seem to faze Remus or James. The two exchanged smirks.

"Filth," cried James.

Remus shrieked, "Scum!" Peter feeling braver as neither Remus nor James was put off by Sirius's foul mood, offered another insult, "Blood traitor."

"My own flesh-" Remus mimicked Mrs. Black, but was cut off.

"Oh sod off," said Sirius, but he was smiling slightly. Remus took the time to change to change the subject.

"Ana wanted to talk to you," he said conversationally, leaning back on to his pillow.

"She waited up," Peter chimed in.

"I saw her asleep on the couch. Are you sure she was waiting for me?" The boys rolled their eyes simultaneously

"Yes," they muttered.

Ana was curled up on the couch, no doubt caused by the cold castle and a non-existing fire.

"Ana," Sirius shook her softly. "Ana wake up."

Her eyes open slowly and she blinked a few times before regaining consciousness. "Sirius?"

"Yes."

"We need to talk," Ana let her eyes close.

"Do you want to wait 'til morning?"

Ana stifled a yawn and muttered something incoherent as she did.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"N-no," she yawned again, but this time opened her eyes and sat up. He smiled, amused.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?" Ana shook her head, indicating she was in fact not sure.

"Go to bed. We'll talk in the morning." She nodded as she stood.

"Night, Sirius."

"Goodnight." He watched her reached the stairs before adding, "Anita." He smirked. Ana too tired for words responded with a gesture, telling him what he could do. She grinned and he let out a low chuckle. Sirius waited until he could no longer see her before returning to his dorm.

**It's short, I know. But a short chapter is better than no chapter. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Sirius woke up late the next morning. Hastily, he threw on his old black tee shirt that was lying on the floor beside his bed and hurried down to the common room. He saw Ana sitting with a book.

"Hey, beautiful," he called.

"Oh," Ana said startled, "Hi Sirius. You're finally up?"

"Yeah," Sirius answered, collapsing in to the chair beside her. They sat in silence only for a moment. Ana put her book down.

"We need to talk," she said.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah?"

"About the ball-" Sirius shifted again.

"Well, I was thinking. I mean and uh only if you wanted to I mean um…" Ana avoided his gaze until he brought a hand to her chin and turned her face gently.

Ana's voice was hardly above a whisper, "Maybe we should go as dates? I mean like not as friends, but-"

"Ana," he interrupted. Ana broke eye contact and mumbled, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Ana, I want to go as you date," he finished, "But."

'Oh gawd,' thought Ana, 'There's a but.'

"But what changed your mind?"

"I really can't say. I still don't know if this is right." Sirius looked hurt.

"Oh, Sirius, don't! It's just you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you-"

"You're not losing me, Ana. You could never lose me."

"But-"

"You felt it. I know you felt it when we kissed-"

"You don't get it!" she shouted, frustrated.

"What don't I get?" He yelled just as frustrated. Ana couldn't speak.

"Ana," he locked his on her on her and spoke gently this time, "What don't I get?"

"Our decisions, our actions have consequences, Sirius and I'm not sure I could handle the consequences. I rather have you in my life, as my friend, forever than-"

"Do you always think the worse?"

"It's a possibility," Ana muttered defensively.

"Let's just go to the dance as dates and we'll just take this one day at a time, okay?" Ana nodded.

"Okay," he said pressing his lips lightly on her forehead.

* * *

**Guys I am sooo soo sorry about my lack of updates now that college started and now I finally update and it's super short. Mumbles a weak apology**

**Bleh, not only am I behind on updates, but I'm behind reading two or third stories-- I want summer back or at least my break, which sadly I don't know when that is!**

**Please review and I'll work harder on getting a new (and longer) chapter up!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: I'm back! It's only been over year. I'm so ashamed. But thank you everyone for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy tis chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

"So does this mean you're dating?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Ana snapped, annoyed at the redhead who was sitting across the bed from her in the dorm. Lily asked her that the first time Ana said that she and Sirius had decided to go to the ball as dates, which had just been moments ago. Lily just laughed at Ana's annoyance.

"Well at least you two are going to the dance as dates," Lily beamed, but Ana just shrugged.

"Ana, you can't keep worrying about the possibilities. Concerning yourself with 'what if' scenarios is not living; you're holding back."

Ana sighed. She knew Lily was right. Sirius's words replayed in her mind," _We'll just take this one day at a time._" He was right. They had to take it one day at a time- there was no other way to really live. Ana smiled at her friend and quickly gathered some stuff for class, throwing it in her bag. Sirius was near the bottom of the steps the led to the girls' dorms. He smiled when he saw her.

"I was just getting ready to yell for yo-" Ana cut him off, kissing him lightly at first. It took no longer than a moment for Sirius's initial shock to wear off and he responded to the kiss. Ana wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck as he placed his hands around her waist and gently pulled her closer. Ana broke the kiss, pulling away only slightly, just inches away from Sirius's face.

"Hi," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hi," he whispered back. Ana felt his hot breath on her face. Slowly she backed away. She shifted her bag on her shoulder. Smiling, she asked, "Ready for class?" Sirius returned the smile. Reaching for her hand, he began walking for the portrait hole. Ana gently wrapped her hand around Sirius's. Hand in hand, they set off for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

By the end of the week, the whole castle was buzzing with excitement. Classes had ended and while some students were leaving for the holiday, others could not wait for the dance tomorrow evening. There was an extra excitement in the air it seemed, as tomorrow night was also Christmas Eve.

Christmas Eve Morning

Ana was curled up in the couch by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, enjoying a good book in the late afternoon. A familiar voice pulled her back to reality.

"What are you reading?" Ana turned to see Sirius. She smiled slightly upon seeing him.

"A book," she replied, a smirk tugged at her lips. He rolled his eyes as he sat down beside her. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek. He sat there while she read, but remained quiet only for a minute.

"Shouldn't you be getting all beautified and stuff for tonight?" He said. Ana set her book down. She turned to face Sirius and cocked an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you?" she asked.

"No," he replied simply, "Look at me? What else is there to beautify?"

"What are you implying, Black?"

"I think you know, King."

"I think you're implying that you're better looking than me."

Sirius shrugged, "Wellll…" Ana hit him playfully.

"Come take a walk with me," he said standing up reaching for her hand.

She stood obliging, "Only if you'll have me back here in time for me to 'beautify' myself." She smiled and Sirius laughed.

* * *

**I'm going to ask you to review now- pleeeease? And just as a fair warning, the next the chapter might be the last chapter. I'm sad because I've had so much fun working with this story and everyone who read this and reviewed has been great. **


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Due to a minor set back, the next chapter will not be up very soon. I'm having some computer troubles, in fact the computer died, but the hard drive should be just fine. I had been working on the next chapter using that computer though. I am so sorry about this, it's not fair to any of you:( As soon as I recover my hard drive, I hope to have the next chapter up very soon.

I would like to take this time to thank everyone for your kind words and encouragement through the course of the story. As a writer, reviews are very important.


End file.
